La Bella y el Vago
by Lady Luna Stiles
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Temari, pero ella se siente muy triste ya que su amor está lejos. A regañadientes acepta bailar con un misterioso chico, lo cual le traerá miles de pensamientos... Quién sabe, un vals puede cambiar tu forma de ver las cosas... Y demostrarte que los deseos de cumpleaños sí se cumplen.


**¡Yay! Hola a todos, he vuelto. Hoy les he traído un nuevo fic de cumpleaños, ¡happy birthday, Temari! Y aunque no soy muy fan del ShikaTema (¿lo escribí bien?), me sentí con ganitas de escribirlo, y además... ¡También es mi cumple! Je, Je, espero lo disfruten, que yo me voy a celebrar en la disco.**

**Disclaimer: La serie de Naruto no me pertenece, todo es propiedad del magnífico Masashi Kishimoto. Yo únicamente escribo con sus personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**Info:**

**Negrita: Los diálogos de Lady L. S.**

Normal: La historia.

_Cursiva: Pensamientos (también cuenta como Inner)._

**Ok, ¡comienza la pachanga!**

_**La Bella y el Vago**_

La música se hace escuchar desde el gran salón en el palacio del Kazekage. Muchos, muchísimos, me atrevería a decir cientos de invitados esperan afuera, riendo y bailando al compás de un alegre violín. Mis hermanos están allá, junto con todos mis amigos, esperando también. Incluso los más grandes ninjas de Suna están aquí, además de muchos genin, chuunin y jounin. ¿El motivo de tanta gente? Pues es sencillo: mi cumpleaños.

Y lo que todos esperan es mi entrada. Sí, esperan a que llegue al salón para bailar con mi príncipe azul, pero lo que todos ignoran es que mi verdadero príncipe no está aquí. Él, el de cabello negro atado en una coleta, el de ojos oscuros, el chico guapo, serio y flojo, está en Konoha. Muy lejos de aquí, mi vago hermoso.

Shikamaru Nara, no sabes lo mucho que te extraño.

Y encima vienen mis hermanos con "que tienes que olvidarlo", "hay muchos peces en el mar", "si amas algo déjalo ir" y otras estupideces que no ayudan para nada. Además dicen que es un flojo inútil que no me conviene, ¡qué sabrán ellos qué me conviene o no! Y que es muy joven, sí, qué va, unos qué ¿dos añitos de diferencia? Idiotas. Sé que quieren lo mejor para mí, pero no están colaborando ni hacen nada para que me sienta mejor.

Bueno, creo que no es de buena educación dejar esperando a los invitados, así que bajaré. Mi vestido color violeta roza delicadamente las escaleras. Mi cabello está suelto, y siento cómo se me pega en la boca debido al lápiz labial. Lo aparto con rabia. Mis amigas están locas, me hacen parecer una princesa, cuando yo ni siquiera me siento como una. Sólo quiero salir corriendo y llorar, y gritar que Shikamaru no vino a estar conmigo en este día tan especial para mí.

Oh, es tarde para huir. Toda la gente está aplaudiéndome.

-Damas y caballeros, kunoichis y shinobis -escuché la voz de mi hermano Kankuro, hablando por el micrófono-. Gracias por venir a esta gran reunión para celebrar el cumpleaños número dieciocho de nuestra dulce hermana Temari. Me complace anunciarles que el vals está a punto de comenzar.

Rodé los ojos.

De pronto, sin saber de dónde o cómo, Gaara apareció detrás de mí y tomó mi mano, dirigiéndome al centro del salón.

-Sonríe -me ordenó serio.

-Mira quién lo dice -le dije burlona. Puede que Gaara sea el Kazekage y todo, pero sigue siendo mi hermanito menor y molestarlo es mi deber.

-Temari, ya eres una adulta, actúa como tal -me reprochó él. Bufé. Como si él fuera un adulto-. Además -prosiguió Gaara-, encontré a alguien perfecto para ti. No hallarás a nadie como él en toda Sunagakure.

Rodé los ojos al tiempo que mi hermano me soltó. Me dirigí a regañadientes al centro del salón, donde bailaría con mi "príncipe elegido". De pronto, las luces se apagaron, y un gran reflector iluminó el otro lado del lugar, sólo y únicamente iluminando a un joven, vestido de forma semiformal pero con un toque casual, y su rostro estaba cubierto por una hermosa máscara plateada. Se acercó a mí y me tomó de la mano.

Entonces mi corazón hizo cortocircuito.

Me hizo una reverencia y yo, casi involuntariamente, le correspondí con una. Me tomó de la cintura y yo coloqué mis manos en sus hombros, ruborizándome al instante. La música comenzó pero yo no podía oírla, simplemente seguía los suaves movimientos de ese chico.

_No puede ser, ¡yo amo a Shikamaru!_

Y yo no sé por qué, pero en vez de sentirme culpable por cometer traición a quien amo, simplemente me entrego a la suave melodía del violín y el piano, danzando de un lado a otro con este misterioso príncipe.

_¿Qué pensaría él si me viera ahora?_

Realmente me importa poco, y de pronto me llega la vaga sensación de que él estaría feliz de verme sonreír como tonta, tal como lo hago ahora mismo. Siento como si Shikamaru, justo en este instante, allá en Konoha, estuviera sonriendo igual que yo. No importa lo que yo sienta o por quién, él siempre será feliz mientras yo lo sea.

_¿Qué te sucede, chica?_

Simplemente no lo entiendo, estoy bailando con un desconocido, y este hac_e _que mi corazón lata como sólo Shikamaru Nara lo sabe hacer latir. Es como si estuviera experimentando la sensación más dulce que nunca hubiera experimentado, y en verdad, me siento muy bien.

_Por lo menos ya no vas a llorar._

Sí. Hace rato quería explotar en llanto debido a que mi amado está lejos de mí, pero ahora es como si este chico me calmara. Siento gran tranquilidad en sus brazos, me transmite un sentimiento de paz y seguridad que sólo alguien me ha sabido dar.

_Es como si él fuera él..._

Entonces lo pienso. Es tan sólo un pensamiento repentino, vago y espontáneo, pero... Sólo una persona me ha hecho sentir así, y ese es...

_¿Será posible?_

¿Será posible que...?

_No, es absurdo._

Pero, pero...

_Momento, espera..._

Es... Es...

_Olvídalo, chica._

No, no puedo creerlo.

_Tú..._

Él...

_¡Temari!_

Shikamaru...

Y antes de que mi mente se volviera un embrollo y me clavara un kunai para evitar estos pensamientos, él; el chico se quitó lo máscara. Y lo vi en todo su esplendor.

_Lo sabía._

-¡Shikamaru! -me lancé sobre él, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y sonreí. Mi corazón saltó al sentir como me correspondió el abrazo.

-No creerías que olvidaría tu cumpleaños -me susurró al oído, haciéndome estremecer.

-Yo... Jamás pensaría eso... es sólo que creí... que no ibas a venir...

-Sí iba a venir, sólo que tu hermano Gaara me encargó una misión, y como es el Kazekage, no pude negarme.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es? -aunque mi rostro estaba radiante, mi sangre hervía. Voy a aniquilar a Gaara por hacerme creer que Shikamaru no vendría.

Él sonrió, se inclinó hacia mí y, con una sonrisa encantadora, me dijo:

-Darte el mejor cumpleaños de toda la historia.

Ante estas palabras, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y, a pesar de que no las derramé, me sentí ridícula por este hecho.

-A veces eres bastante problématica -dijo Shikamaru-, pero a fin de cuentas, eres mi linda princesa, y jamás te dejaría sola en esta fecha tan especial.

Sonreí. Se inclinó hacia mí, y sentí mi corazón latir tan fuerte que creí que se saldría de mi pecho. Me tomó el rostro entre sus manos, y sentí su aliento sobre mis labios. Y sucedió. Me besó. Mi primer beso, y debo admitir que el mejor. Fue dulce, puro y suave, con sabor a miel. Le correspondí enrollando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Permanecimos así durante unos segundos hasta que nos separamos, y él, con voz tierna y romántica, me susurró:

-Te amo, Temari.

-Y yo a ti, Shikamaru -le respondí, abrazándolo y ocultando mi rostro en su pecho. Ahora comprendo por qué Gaara dijo que no encontraría a nadie como él en toda Suna, ¡porque él ni siquiera es de aquí!

Toda la gente aplaudía alegremente, pero yo apenas podía oírla. Sólo me concentraba en la nueva melodía que sonaba en el salón, y en el vals que ahora compartía con él.

No lo sé, hay quienes dicen que es un vago, un flojo, un inútil inservible, pero cuando amas a una persona, todo eso queda en segundo plano, o incluso desparece. Y es que yo, Temari, estoy enamorada, y lo admito sin temor. Y estoy agradecida por todo lo que Shikamaru ha hecho por mí, por quererme, protegerme y darme el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. Sinceramente, yo daría mi vida por él, y me arriesgué una vez por salvarlo y casi me matan, lo haría otra vez si tuviera que hacerlo.

_Porque sin él yo no vivo._

_Porque él es mi vida._

_Porque él es Shikamaru Nara, mi hermoso y flojo príncipe._

* * *

**¡Aquí estoy! ¿Qué tal, les gusto, no mucho o nada? Recuerden dejarme sus reviews para saber sus opiniones y peticiones. Oh, y muchas gracias a Neko-chan, Mina-chan y Saara-chan (¿cuántas chan son?) por sus comentarios anteriores, ¡me han hecho sonreír!**

**Bien, los dejo, yo me voy a bailar con mi príncipe... O con mi sombra -,-'**

**Nos seguimos leyendo, ¡paz! :3**


End file.
